Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a skateboard of the type used by young athletes for transportation and sport. Each skateboard includes the usual deck and a pair of trucks with wheels mounted thereon at opposite ends of the deck.
A recurring problem for skateboarders is the storage of the skateboard when it is not in use. This is especially a problem for young skateboarders who use their skateboards to go to work, school, or to a shopping center. There is nowhere to safely store the skateboard without risk of it being stolen. Bicycle racks are inappropriate and most lockers, if even available, are too small to store a standard skateboard.